lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter jest dziewczynką w wieku szkolnym. Jej pasją jest moda. Tworzy własne projekty. Po tym, jak zapoznała się ze zwierzątkami ze sklepu zoologicznego "Littlest Pet Shop" postanowiła projektować ubranka dla zwierzaków. Dzięki temu talentowi udało jej się uratować sklepik. O postaci Jest główną bohaterką serii. Mieszka z ojcem, który przeniósł się do dużego miasta z powodu awansu. Ma niesamowity talent do porozumiewania się ze zwierzętami. Nie jest pewna czemu to potrafi, ale odkąd zdobyła zwierzęcych przyjaciół nie wyobraża sobie życia bez tej zdolności. W każdym odcinku ma inny strój i inną fryzurę. Jej ojciec to Roger Baxter, a matka prawdopodobnie zmarła. Jest w wieku szkolnym i zapewne ma około 13 lat. Jej zwierzęcy przyjaciele to Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, Russel Ferguson,Minka Mark i Vinnie Terrio. Jej ludzcy przyjaciele to Sue Patterson, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones i Pani Twombly. Blythe jest ogółem przyjazna dla wszystkich nie licząc Bliźniaczek Biskit. Osobowość Blythe jest miła i pracowita. Stara się być też pomocna. Nie daje sobą pomiatać,potrafi bronić się przed bliźniaczkami i innymi wrednymi osobami.Jest jedną z lepszych uczennic. Sue uważa,że Blythe jest idealna we wszystkim co robi. Blythe nie zgadza się z tym co świadczy o jej skromności. Nie lubi występować przed kamerą. Czasem wstydzi się swojego ojca. Umiejętności 'Rozmawianie ze zwierzętami' thumb|left|Blythe rozmawia ze zwierzakamiBlythe (prawdopodobnie) przez wypadek w windzie kuchennej, rozumie mowę zwierząt. 'Projektowanie i szycie' Dziewczyna jest świetną projektantką i krawcową. Od pierwszego odcinka projektuje ubranka dla zwierząt. 'Gra na gitarze' W pierwszym odcinku Blythe gra na gitarze i śpiewa, by poprawić sobie humor. 'Majsterkowanie' Blythe w ,"Pechowy dzień" konstruuje maszynę, która wyświetla chologram Zoe. W odcinku ,"Zamiana miejsc" w ciągu kilku sekund buduje deskorolkę.' 'Pieczenie'thumb|Tort upieczony przez Blythe i jej przyjaciół Blythe w odcinku Cukiernicy i oszuści piecze wraz z przyjaciółmi piękny tort przedstawiający jeden z cudów świata, a między innymi sam Tadż Mahal. Również robi babeczki w odcinku Co było w babeczce?. 'Matematyka' Dowiadujemy się z odcinka Książki i okładki że Blythe jest bardzo bystra z matmy i należy do grupy matletycznej. Cytaty Co jest, hę?- większość odcinków. Relacje 'Russel Ferguson' Blythe to najlepsza przyjaciółka Russela. W odcinku Wakacyjny blues Russel martwił się, że nie ma nic dla Blythe, lecz wszystkie występy zwierzaków zorganizował on. Często spędzają razem czas. 'Zoe Trent' Często widujemy Blythe i Zoe na spacerze. Oznacza to że są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Szyje dla niej wiele ubranek oraz zabiera ja na pokazy mody. Blythe bardzo się ucieszyła że będzie mogła wystylizować Zoe w odcinku Pechowy dzień. 'Pepper Clark' - W budowie 'Penny Ling' - W budowie 'Minka Mark' - W budowie 'Sunil Nevla' - W budowie 'Vinnie Terrio' - W budowie 'Pani Anna Twombly' - W budowie 'Bliźniaczki Biskit' - W budowie 'Sue Patterson' - W budowie 'Youngmee Song' - W budowie 'Jasper Jones' - W budowie 'Roger Baxter' - W budowie Stroje Blythe Sezon 1 Blythe 22.png Ee.jpeg Blythe 11.png Rrr.jpeg Imagesh.jpeg Hh.jpeg tumblr_mm84kem1LP1qmo3obo2_250.png tumblr_mm84kem1LP1qmo3obo6_250.png tumblr_mm84kem1LP1qmo3obo9_250.png tumblr_mm84kem1LP1qmo3obo7_250.png tumblr_mm84kem1LP1qmo3obo3_250.png tumblr_mm84kem1LP1qmo3obo4_250.png tumblr_mv1cxnSl1K1rwj7l1o1_400.png Blythe ubranko.png Sezon 2 gtfd.png blb.png ytred.png tumblr_mw2bce9MP61r1gf1lo4_400.png Blythe paris.png Blythe 111111.png Blythe12433.png Alligators and Handbags1.jpg Inne blythw.png|Zimowy strój Blythe na stronie Hub'a Ciekawostki *W każdym odcinku obok lady w Littlest Pet Shop pokazana jest jej kolekcja ubranek dla zwierząt. *Jest jedyną postacią, która zmienia ubiór i uczesanie w każdym odcinku. Galeria Pełną galerie posaci znajdziesz: tu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie